different_destiny_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shaak Ti
Shaak Ti was a Tortugan female from the planet of Shili, due to her high midiclorian count she as chosen and sent off to the Jedi Order, serving as the second padawan of Master Mace Windu, Shaak Ti soon discovered her own unique gift of being able to influence not just animals but plants as well. During a mission to Shili she had a brief afafir with Knight Plo Koon and a child was born. The Council found out and wiped Shaak's memory of the incident. She later rose to Knight and then Master and was finally elevated to the High Council just before the Battle of Geonosis, in which she participated. During the Clone War, Shaak was mostly stationed on Kamino to oversee affairs there but had returned to the Temple by the time of the Bombing by Barriss Offee. Following that, Shaak witnessed the fall of her former Master, Mace Windu, and changes in the Order when Plo Koon became Grandmaster. Despite disagreements with the changes in the Order, Shaak continued to serve on the High Council and fight against the Empire. During a mission to the Death Star, she was captured by Mace-turned-Darth Wrath and was imprisoned by him on Vjun for several months as he attempted to make her join him and rule the Empire by his side, which she refused to do. She was later rescued by Plo Koon even as the hidden memories from her past began to surface and she remembered her daughter; Kya. Five years later, Shaak learned that Kya, now Darth Traya, had been apprehended by Plo and Grey Jedi Tyrone Dooku and Shaak made it her mission to bring Kya to the light, which she eventually succeeded in doing, with help from Plo, Tyrone, and Nioman Dokoora. Shaak died sometime after that. Information Born: c 70 BBY, Shili Died: ??? (DD canon), 19 BBY, Coruscant (JE canon) Family: Kya Koon; daughter Affiliation: Jedi Order, Jedi High Council Lightsaber Form: Ataru and Makashi Master: Mace Windu Apprentices: Fe Sun Appearances: Different Destiny, Twist of Fate, Choice of the Chosen, Transcending Tyranus, Kyidyin Muchian, Jedi Exile Biography Early Years o Apprenticed to Mace o Mission to Shili o Birth of Kya o Knighthood o Knight and Master Appointed to the Council o The Clone War o Geonosis o Brentaal IV o Kamino o Return to Coruscant o The Temple Bombing o o o o o o Different Destiny o Twist of Fate Mission to the Death Star Imprisonment by Wrath Resurfacing Memories Escape Battle of Hoth Choice of the Chosen o o o o Alternate Death (Kyidyin Muchian) In JE canon (as depicted in Kyidyin Muchian II) there was no Temple Bombing and events went as shown in Revenge of the Sith. While stationed at the Temple, Shaak sensed the deaths of Mace, Kit, Saesee, and Agen in the Force and warned fellow Councilor Kyidyin Muchian and Battlemaster Cin Drallig. She witnessed the death of Master Jurrokk at the hands of Anakin Skywalker and assigned Drallig to defeat the new Sith Lord while she defended the Temple from the 501st Legion. When she learned that Drallig had been unsuccessful and was now dead she and Kyidyin resolved to fight Skywalker themselves. They knew the Temple was beyond saving and hoped that killing Skywalker would save any Jedi left out in the galaxy. Despite their combined effort, Shaak and Kyidyin failed just as Drallig had and were slain by Skywalker, reciting the Jedi Code in their final moments of life. Personality and Traits o o Powers and Abilities o o o o o o o o o o o Behind the Scenes o Gallery ByeByeShaakTi.jpg|Shaak Ti and Anakin Skywalker Brood_Ti_Felucian.jpg CLONEWARSSE32.jpg images.jpg